


Mistletoe

by pterodactuality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Cunnilingus, F/M, diner au, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactuality/pseuds/pterodactuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is working the late night shift on Christmas Eve. It's terrible and he hates it. Jane visiting, however, makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Daddy Dualscar’s Diner was always open, _always_. And that meant that as the clock struck midnight and it was officially Christmas, Cronus Ampora was leaning against the counter by the register wishing that his father would understand that no one was going to come in this late. The bell at the door rang gently. Cronus cursed and grumbled to himself that his father was right (but he didn’t have to like it). Cronus’s fins perked up when Jane Crocker, the delivery girl for the bakery that provided their pies, came through the door lightly shaking the fallen snow from her hair. She wore a green tree print sweater and jingle bell earrings, clearly ready for the holiday.

            “Merry Christmas, Cronus!” Her voice was full of the appropriate cheer and it had easily begun to melt the bitterness Cronus had built up working that night.

            “Hey, Janey-doll, v- uh, what are you doing here tonight? W-we don’t have a delivery scheduled. Unless you just came to wi- er visit me?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively easily ignoring the speech issue he had had all his life. Flirting with Jane had been a long time thing, but in recent months he found himself wishing more and more she would respond in turn.

            “Actually I did! I came to give you your Christmas present!” Cronus was visibly taken aback.

            “V-What? Really? Shoot, Janey, you’re too good to me. I didn’t ew-even get you anything.”

            “Oh, don’t be silly, I wasn’t expecting anything.  Besides, I love getting people gifts. Open it!” She handed him a beautifully wrapped gift from her messenger bag. Cronus carefully tore back the sides on the box, enjoying the anticipation and slight impatience on Jane’s face. When he finally opened the box beneath, it revealed a high-quality leather jacket.

            “Well, do you like it, Cronus?”

            “Like it? Jane, this is perfect!” He grinned widely revealing his rows of sharp teeth. Jane blushed lightly.

            “I’m really glad, it took a while since leather is a bit harder to find in troll settlements. Even fake leather.” She fiddled with the bottom of her sweater, picking at a stray thread. Cronus was transfixed by the uncharacteristically nervous fiddling. His fins darkened as his thoughts drifted to thoughts of those fingers roaming across his body. Cronus shifted his weight and cleared his throat, his fingernails digging into his palms as he held his arms tight to his side to avoid making a stupid decision. Jane was so wonderful, and kind, and Cronus was finding it harder and harder to resist an attempt to move past meaningless flirting. He entertained thoughts of the smell of her hair with her curled up against him in the early morning, the taste of her skin late at night, her hands locked with his in the dead of winter in a show of solidarity against the unyielding cold. He had begun to dream about her, dreams where her hair was made of starlight and her eyes contained the universe, _his_ universe. He had it bad. Cronus was startled from his musings to see her pale eyes locked with his in a silent question. Cronus broke his gaze, but found himself glancing back again.

            “You look nice, Jane.”

            “Thank you,” she darkened at the compliment and turned inward on herself as if she didn’t truly believe it, “by the way, why aren’t you all dressed up for Christmas?”

            “V-Well, I had one thing, but my dad said to ‘take it off and stop harassing the customers,’” he intoned in his very best Dualscar voice. Jane giggled, her hands raised to her mouth, opening herself up once more.

            ‘It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. Let me see.” Cronus gave her a grin and from beneath the counter produced a reindeer antler headband that had a small stick coming off the middle with mistletoe.

            “You can see how I could be a little… insinuatiwe in this.”

            “Did anyone oblige you?”

            “Not a single one, vhich was w-very rude.”

            “Oh yes, very rude.” Cronus smiled at her faux-serious tone. Jane took a few steps and leaned on the other side of the counter. Cronus startled and took a half step back at the sudden proximity. Just as he saw Jane’s face begin to fall he moved back in, mirroring her position. “We definitely would not want to be rude.” She said lightly. Cronus flashed his eyes to her lips and then back to her pale blue eyes which were focused on him. He shifted slightly to his left and then further forward, leaving only mere inches between their faces. He gripped the counter tightly and desperately hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting everything, like he had so many times before.

            “No, v- er, we really couldn’t hawve that.” He murmured softly. The sides of Jane’s lips quirked up slightly.  She slipped her hands up to the back of Cronus’s neck. Cronus’s gills quivered slightly and his fins fluttered excitedly. Definitely not misinterpreting things. He leant in just as Jane surged forward and closed the distance between them. Her lips were slightly chapped from the cold but still unbelievably soft. Cronus melted as her small pink tongue grazed his lips asking for access. He happily obliged and relished the feeling of her tongue sliding against his. Cronus placed his hands just under her ribs and attempted to pull her as close as he could despite the counter between them.  Jane bit his bottom lip slightly and then pulled away. Cronus lazily tried to follow her lips, still dazed.  Jane moved to her right and flipped up the section of counter allowing her entrance behind the register. She moved in close, Cronus watching her every move. “V-v-wait.” Cronus set the small ‘Be back in 5’ sign in front of the register and gently grabbed Jane’s wrist. “V-we can go back here,” he breathed out as he led her to the break room. Jane giggled nervously as he stopped in front of her. “Jane.” Cronus’s face became serious, “I need to make sure this is actually what you want. And what _this_ is.” His stutter missing as he clearly enunciated each word.

            “This is me,” Jane said, stepping once again into Cronus’s space, “saying I want you.”

            “I v-v-want you too.” His face softened and his lips curled up revealing the slightly sharp teeth beneath. They both reached for each other bringing their lips together and holding tight. Cronus slipped his hand beneath the hem of Jane’s sweater, “Is this okay?” Jane nodded and he used the hem to pull her onto the small couch behind him. She settled easily into his lap and his hands roamed beneath her ribcage and then over her stomach, his thumbs pressing in slightly. Jane grabbed his wrists, stopping their journey.

            “Cronus, I… before we do anything I just, you know I’m not skinny and so if you don’t like it or…”

            “Janey-doll. Stop.” Cronus cut her off, flipping his hands to hold hers, “You’re not skinny. You’re beautiful. They’re not mutually exclusive,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck, “believe me, the only problem I have when it comes to your body, is that it is not close enough.” Her grip on his hands loosened and they continued their journey across the soft skin of her belly. His fingers gently glided across her sides, and she gave a small giggle that turned into a moan as he gently nipped at the crook of her neck. She found her hands grasping at his hair, mussing it up despite the gel and gently tugging, earning happy hums at her neck. Cronus’s fingers deftly fiddled at the back of Jane’s bra. “Okay?” he asked for confirmation, she nodded and he quickly undid the clasp pushing up her sweater in the process. He parted his lips from her neck in order to toss the sweater, and her bra, aside. Jane slipped her hands down from his hair and pushed up his shirt as well. He used their temporary distance to remove his shirt. Jane moved her hands up his lightly toned chest; they paused to lightly run across the three long royal purple bumps on each side just below his ribs, eliciting a small shudder from the troll.

            “What are these?” She asked, stroking the top one on each side with her thumb.

            “Grub scars, they’re my old legs from v-when I was a grub, though they haw- have stretched a bit as I’wve gotten older.”

            “That’s so fascina-“ her breath hitched and she gave a small whimper as Cronus’s thumbs circled each of her nipples.

            “This is more interesting, trolls don’t ha-have these. They’re so sensitiw-sensitive.” He grinned as his thumb abandoned her right breast only to be replaced by his mouth. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a moan. He turned her over onto her back. As he lapped at her ever-sensitive nipple he moved his other hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt around her waist. “Is this alright?” he asked his breath warm against the now abandoned area. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

            “Yes, it’s more than okay. All of it is great.” She squirmed under him as he grinned. “Please touch me again.” He moved his mouth over to her other breast as he hooked his fingers on each side of her underwear gently pulling down. She gasped at the sudden cold air against her folds. Cronus gave her nipples a final lick before trailing down kisses to her hips. He pushed her thighs further apart. He blew lightly on the slick folds earning a sharp gasp. He ran a finger down from her clit before slowly slipping it in. He leaned in before sliding his tongue across her clit. Jane’s hands flew to his hair, pulling, until settling onto his horns and pulling him in. He lapped at her hungrily, enjoying the taste of her. Cronus easily slipped another finger in and then a third. He slipped them in and out, stretched her while his tongue toyed with her clit. Jane didn’t bother stifling her moans as she held on to his horns as if her life depended on it. Cronus removed his fingers and licked one final strip leaving her whimpering at the loss of contact.

            “You taste fantastic,” he said as he nipped at the insides of her thighs, “hov-howe-ever, I v-would l-love to fuck you. If that’s alright vi-with you?” He glanced at her face as she took a breath to regain her composure.

            “Oh, yes please,” she exhaled. She leaned forward and pulled him up by his belt loops. She kissed him deeply as his fins fluttered. She could taste herself on his tongue as she undid the button on his dark-wash jeans. She pulled down his boxers slightly, his purple bulge slipped out and wrapped around her index finger covering it in a slightly purple substance. “It feels like… lube,” she said incredulously, “ and it’s prehensile?”

            “Uhm, I think? Does that mean it mow-moves or something?” Cronus’s breath came heavier as she gently toyed with the tentacle-like bulge.

            “Yeah…” she replied absently as it wrapped around her hand. She stroked it and Cronus moaned loudly and thrust forward. Jane let go and pushed his jeans, as well as his boxers, down his hips and around his knees. She guided his hips to hers as the tip of his bulge explored her slit, it flicked at her clit and she clung at Cronus’s back. He pushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her as he pushed his bulge inside her slowly. He felt her moan in his mouth and push her nails into the skin on his back. He rocked into her, his bulge twisting and stretching her out. He moved his hand to her clit and rubbed circles onto it as he began to increase his speed. His lips moved to her neck alternating between kissing and licking at her pulse. Jane lifted her hips to match his speed and wrapped her legs around his hips. She held him tight and whimpered out his name like a prayer as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. He felt her tighten around him as she bit the crook of his neck hard enough to leave a mark, she threw her head back sharply and breathlessly shouted his name for a final time. He removed his hand from her clit to grasp her hips tightly. Cronus gave a final few thrusts before he couldn’t take her unbearable heat anymore; his bulge writhed and secreted a larger quantity of the same substance as before, coating Jane’s legs as he pulled out. He remained there, just hovering above her his breath heavy upon her neck as he breathed out her name.

            “Jane,” he pushed himself up slightly to look her in the eyes, she met his eyes before he continued, “Janey, please tell me v-v-we can do this again. Because I don’t think I could bear this being a one-time thing.” His voiced cracked slightly. Jane smiled and kissed him softly.

            “We can do this again. But how about you take me on a date too?” She rubbed his cheek fondly.

            “I v-v-would like that,” Cronus laughed, his eyes holding back tears of relief, “I’d like that a lot, Janey-doll.” He kissed her and she could feel his grin against her lips. His hands roamed all over her just relishing the fact that they could touch her. He pulled his lips away for a moment, “You kno-know, this is the best Christmas I ha-ha-have ew-ever had.”

            “Me too, Cronus.” She nudged her nose against his. Jane’s phone buzzed. “Oh, that’s Feferi. I should probably head home,” she began getting dressed again, “but how does Friday at seven sound?”

            “Sounds too far av-away,” he grinned and kissed her firmly, “but I’ll manage.” Jane walked toward the front of the diner, Cronus dutifully following.

            “Goodnight, Cronus,” she whispered against his lips as she stood at the door, “Merry Christmas.” Cronus attempted to collect his thoughts as she opened the door.

“Y-yeah. Merry Christmas, Janey,” he said hurriedly as she slipped through the door with a slight smile. Cronus let out a breath and grinned. “Merry Christmas, indeed.”

 

 


End file.
